<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icy Head Game by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043573">Icy Head Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Gladiatorville [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bj orgy, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Might not be correctly detailed but I'll try, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shia knows that head game, Various Bj techniques, cum in mouth, cum on face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuken wants to share his brother's mouth with his friends. That's' kinda it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuken/Shiano, Shiano/Various</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Gladiatorville [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icy Head Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts">Deadly_Comedy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts">ZooFan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts">Frankwlf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts">Mono_D_Duo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blonde's up to something. He could tell by the way he casually walked into the room and that friendly smirk on his face. Not to mention he could sense other beings out in the hallway.</p><p>"Aniki?" Shiano said as his brother, Ryuken, came up and sat next to him, a hand placed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Foureyes." He said back cheerfully. At least that's what he sounded like. "I've got a bit of an, uh, experiment to test out."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow in mild suspicion, "What kind? I somehow feel this involves me as well. Care to tell me?"</p><p>"Ah, maybe. Maybe not." His grip on his shoulder tightened. "Maybe stand up with me and I will."</p><p>The albino sighed and stood up, assisted by his brother half-heartedly pulling him along. They both stood in the middle of their room, Ryuken brought a hand to his cheek and pulled him in, about to kiss him it looked like. Going along with it, already knowing where this was going, Shiano leaned in, his lips catching the blonde's. Halfway into their heated makeout, his hands wander down to palm at his clothed bulge and squeeze it. The blonde hummed and deepened the kiss as he reached down to pat his rear.</p><p>He then attempts unzipping his pants without separating but his brother's tongue swirling around in his mouth interrupted, and in return, his own awakens to return the favor. Their tongued battle for dominance didn't last very long as they parted to catch their breaths. Before Shiano could lean back in for more, the blonde redirects course and goes to his neck instead, planting kisses on it while gently biting around the area for any sensitive spots to rile him up. He hissed softly and pulled his older closer when he felt him nibble and groom up to his ear.</p><p>"On your knees." He whispered, purring softly afterward. Without hesitation, Shiano drops down to his knees, his tongue hanging out and he's bored, yet glimmered with lust, gaze up to Ryuken. He bit his lip looking down at the sexy look the albino was giving him, even though he was unsure about this whole 'experiment' thing from the get-go. Still, he was already at the ready to take him at any time he wished.</p><p>"This," He began, undoing his pants and freeing his stiff prize, "Is the experiment. There'll be more where that came from after me."</p><p>He still doesn't get it, but he does have a grip on what this is really about. Lucky guess.</p><p>The blonde grabbed a handful of his bleached hair and guided his open mouth to his cock, making him take a few inches before his hands come up on their own as he began to bob his head up and down himself. The blonde hissed and moaned at the albino gracefully taking him in his mouth like he did numerous times before. His surprisingly warm mouth, that skillful tongue, the two always made his knees buckle slightly.</p><p>He'd even thrust into his mouth once he started using some of his techniques.</p><p>He kept his gaze upon him as he steadily went down on him halfway and came back up to kiss the head before going back down an inch deeper, repeating the process until his nose was tickled by the wisps of blonde pubes and his chin felt the smooth sensation of balls. He kept it up, his pace increasing every two times, his brother now mumbling praises about his mouth and how hard he'd make his muscular boyfriend from that one dimension cum as his fingers tightened in his hair. </p><p>Shiano pulled up to the tip and sucked on it as he stroked his shaft. Ryuken jolted and lifted his head, trying and failing to keep himself from groaning out loud as he held his head to a point where all he did was suck and swirl his tongue around the tip while stroking the upper part of his cock. Letting go to bite on his finger, he let him take his cock down again and still stroke him at the base. After that, he started doing that thing where he'd suck the tip but suddenly back it and do it a few more times before going down.</p><p>He repeated both techniques over and over with the blonde now holding his head for support. After he let off his head again, he was already close. Which was almost a shame, seeing as it's barely been five minutes. Oh well.</p><p>"Fuuuck..." Ryuken shuddered as he tugged his dick, tapping it on Shiano's tongue, getting closer to his orgasm.</p><p>After a few more tugs, he moaned shakily as he shot numerous loads of sperm into his brother's mouth, who took it eagerly and swallowed as he suckled on the tip for more. After that, he sat back panting himself, his brother's taste still on his tongue, eyeing the blonde tucking away his spent prick and snapping his fingers.</p><p>Wait. Is this what he meant by there is more where it came from when he got done with him? He knew but still felt as though he didn't.</p><p>He heard excitable squealing coming from outside and the source came into the room as Mike Df. Who had his erect penis out, freed from his jeans.</p><p>"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! This head's gonna be totes awesome!" The greenette cheered, coming by to do that complicated-looking handshake with Ryuken before stopping in from of the seated teen. Rolling his eyes, Shiano opens his mouth and lets his tongue flop out. Without hesitation, the older male stuck it in, immediately moaning and shuddering while he went ahead and sucked him off. He calmed down and stood straight, sighing in bliss as he took him down further, feeling his length brush past his uvula and tap against the back of his throat.</p><p>"Aw, man. I almost completely overreacted when I put it in your mouth, I thought it'd be super cold but I guess not. Sorry. Ah, was I supposed to say that earlier?" Mike mumbled to himself as he thrust softly into the albino's mouth. He started to suck a little firmer at that point, the green man's rambling dying down as hisses and soft moans overtake it. Perhaps, he'd make him louder if he were to...</p><p>"Oh... Oh! Oh my God!" Mike sounded off when he felt the teen's tongue press and lick at the hole in the tip of his penis. His outburst made a few heads pop in to view the commotion. Ryuken was a little taken back by it too but simply shrugged and smirked at the scene when it was just him at the mercy of his brother's tongue skills.</p><p>Speaking of which, the albino caressed his balls as he sucked on the tip while his tongue worked circles around it, going down deeper on his shaft and back up again in time with his hand stroking it at a fast rate. His mouth picks up that same pace, but not for long until the man above grabbed him by the hair and thrusted hard into his mouth. The tip that hit his throat now went down into it, causing him to gag and grip his sides for support.</p><p>By that point, the greenette was now thrusting his cock in as deep as it could go into Shaino's throat, his hand holding his head firmly. The teen's glasses slipped off from his face in the midst of it, exposing his radiant mulberry-colored pupils that glistened with want.</p><p>Little did he know, that gaze pretty much did it for Mikey, as he was now rapidly stroking off in front of his face, muttering his oncoming moment. Before he could say anything about it, he had already came, his seed raining in ropes all over his face. It wasn't very delightful, but he aimed away from his eyes the whole time. After that was over, with Mike flopping down on the bed a few feet away dramatically, Ezain comes in third, his cock out and ready to go as he steps in front of the teen.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and slowly guides his penis into the warm wet mouth of the albino, moaning quietly at the sensation. He swallowed his length all the way to the hilt and came back up, repeating the process. His hands snake under and softly grip his sack, rolling and squeezing them around, making the brunette thrust shakily into his mouth before it retracted. Before Ezain could whine at the loss, the albino spat on his tip and stroked it while keeping the rest steady, further making the handjob more potent.</p><p>"Shit!" He hissed. His sensitive tip stimulated in a way that he might as well have had a hot-lubed fleshlight on it instead. Ryuken came over to the trembling man and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I bet he's doing the 'Icy Touch' right now, huh?" He whispered in his ear.</p><p>"T-the what?" Ezain responded, confused, yet horny while he still pushed against the teen's mouth now sucking and slurping on him.</p><p>"The Icy Touch. Ya know, where he lubes your head and jerks it fast. It's even better now since his hands aren't so cold."</p><p>"R-right. O-oh, damn..."</p><p>The albino snickered to himself while slurping on the brunette. That was indeed what he just did now, what he was doing was alternating between taking him down halfway and stroking what little of him he could get while rubbing that spot in between his balls and his entrance. His brother told him it was a <em>dry way </em>of prostate stimulation, albeit not having immediate results.</p><p>Shiano, having been motivated by the moans of the man above him, started engulfing his length all the way down at an accelerated pace, his tongue swiftly coursing every area of the shaft it could get every time the tip poked against the back of his throat. He cursed low again and began to match his movements whenever he pulled back, creating a rhythm, all while Mike cheered him on.</p><p>"Go, Shiano! Show that dick who's boss! That's exactly how I'd do it! Whoohohohooo!"</p><p>Ezain looked back at him with the 'are you serious' look as the albino kept on the fellatio, unimpeded by the shifting of the cock in his mouth.</p><p>The greenette immediately quieted down, seeing as that look carried a special message within it. "Eh, hehe. I could always d-do it like that. Um, carry on."</p><p>He sighed and turned back, almost doubling over when his tip was sucked on and his balls were squeezed a little harder. From there, it was the only thing that finished him. Shiano didn't pull up in time when he swallowed him all the way down and felt a rush of hot cum splash around in his mouth while his ears were filled with the sweet orgasmic sounds of the brunette. He moaned and swallowed down all he could get of his seed until he pulled out, allowing him to get one last lick before tucked it away and stepped to the side.</p><p>Stepping in next was Ryder, wearing a determined look with his cock hung the same way. When he got in front of the jizz-faced teen, he held his head and guided his dick into his mouth, shuddering at the milky sensation of a tongue swirling around it the farther he went in. He was set to bob his head up and down, but the purplenette stopped him there.</p><p>"Don't bother. I'll be taking the reigns here." He said, steadily thrusting himself into his mouth.</p><p>"Be careful not to face-fuck him unconscious, we still got one more guy," Ryuken said, patting his shoulder. "Unless you prefer to fuck him awake."</p><p>He scoffed in response, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." With that being said, he pushed himself into the albino's mouth whose tongue swirled and slurped against the underside of his shaft while he reached down to free his own erection. Poor thing must have been like that for a while when he felt it was lubed in some places by the pre he leaked. He then began working on his own cock while sucking on the other being gracefully positioned deep in his mouth by the assistance of his hand on his hip. </p><p>He pulled out to where only his tip was still in his mouth and thrust back in all the way. From there, he threw his hips against his face, his pace gradually getting faster and faster as he groaned softly and tightly gripped his head to force him deeper until his tip reached hot heaven. Which would be his throat. The more forceful his thrusts, the more he got more of that sensation, with Shiano gagging and tugging off until only two inches of his cock reached his throat.</p><p>"Wow, that's deep," Mike commented.</p><p>"Unh yeah." He hissed out in between thrusts, his cock burrowing deeper into the teen's throat, forcing more choked noises from him and his eyes roll up into his head. Not from the pleasure of it, but from the girth cutting off his airways. Breathing through the nose could barely help but it made this more tolerable. But not when the dark spots began to dance in his eyes and Ryder go even deeper. He might have underestimated how big he was from a mere glance. A mistake on his part.</p><p>After a while of intense face-fucking, with the blonde almost close to passing out from him not pulling out, he heard him groan and retract, allowing him to cough and pant. This followed up by him pulling from his mouth and rapidly tugging off in his face. His sight sharpened too late to see his seed pour out in semi-large drops, painting his already cum-covered face. At least his eyes were still partially closed.</p><p>"Sweet." Ryder sighed, petting the boy on the head, admiring his handiwork whilst taking a secondary glance at his hand on his cock and smirking.</p><p>"Alright, last one," Ryuken announced, snapping his fingers. The rest of the boys sitting on the bed with him join in. After a moment, Mach came in, looking quite nervous with his half-erect penis out from his fly. If you asked Mike Df, hed' say the Noxian looked pretty cute looking like that. And it wouldn't be all that bad, considering he's 19.</p><p>"There you go, man." He said with a proud grin, which fell upon seeing he isn't fully hard. The teen scratched the back of his head, standing in front of the ecstatic-faced albino. "Even though that doesn't look ready to be sucked dry."</p><p>"Lay off, man!" He snapped half-heartedly. "It's my first time getting something like this, especially from a guy."</p><p>"With multiple others watching," Ezain added.</p><p>"At least it'll be a good first for him, probably," Mike Said, shrugging.</p><p>Mach sighed in defeat and held his tool to Shiano's mouth, giving him the 'make it quick' look. He nodded and immediately engulfed his cock into his mouth and got right to it, licking around his hardening shaft and bobbing his head slowly. The brunette gasped low in surprise as he instinctively bucked up against his mouth, sending his length gliding smoothly over his undulating tongue. </p><p>"Ho-holy crap...!" He squealed, not expecting his first blowjob to start off at a high note. Honestly, he thought his mouth would be cold, not the opposite. </p><p>Humming, Shiano softly rolled his balls around as he took him all the way down to the hilt, tonguing his shaft along the way. He didn't even hold back, as the cum on his face and still in his mouth from all the boys, he was nearly reduced to a mere fleshlight, even as his hand rapidly stroked his own dick. He was so invigorated to taste more cum that he's brought his techniques into play against the Noxian male. His first one was to pull up and suck on the tip while stroking him the same pace he did himself as he approached his own orgasm.</p><p>"A-augh! What're you doing down t-there?" Mach maoned incredibusly as he watched the teen do his thing. When he sucked harder, his knees began to buckle and he grabbed hold of his head to steady himself. He moaned louder when he took more of his length in and stroked faster. After that, he slowly pulled up to his head and sucked on it. When he thought Shiano was going down, he'd suddenly pull up and go down again even slower, before doing it again. He did a few more times, watching him huff and groan, before releasing his now hard stiffy and wrapped his hand- no, <em>paw </em>around the tip and began to pump it hastily as he fucked his other hand- now a paw as well.</p><p>It didn't register to the Noxian that the albino had let a bit of his feline side out at the arms and was about to come undone by those soft paws. He let out a mix between a startled yell broken off and a orgasmic moan as he hit his peak. Beating him to the punch, Shiano orgasmed as well while stuffing the teen's length into his mouth to taste the semi-large shots of cum that spewed in there. Mach continually thrusted into his mouth, riding out his high until he couldn't release anymore spunk and pulled out, stumbling backwards. He almost fell over, but Ryuken caught him before it happened and sat him down on the bed.</p><p>Meanwhile, the albino panted, swallowing up the last of the cum in his mouth as he licked his own off his fingers after turning them back to normal. He looked towards the group sitting on the bed and gave them a petite smile as they said their farewells and filed out of the room, with Mike leaving behind a thank-you note, leaving the two Kaguras alone.</p><p>"So, how'd enjoy this experiment, Fōaizu?" Ryuken purred, already turning to a feline to lap up the seed from his face. The teen only giggled in response from his rough tongue cleaning up all the seed that dried or dripped down to his chin and neck. "Bet it was real tasty."</p><p>"Totemo, brother. Totemo." He said at last, entrapping the feline in a hug.</p><p>As he purred into his neck, he was already planning some other 'experiments and tests' for his little brother. Though, before it comes time for those to be put into action, he could use some training. But before that happens, he's just going to enjoy this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aniki: brother<br/>Totemo: very much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>